


【伟信】宿舍里的小秘密

by Graze



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graze/pseuds/Graze
Summary: pwp李镇赫×金宇硕浴室play





	【伟信】宿舍里的小秘密

*是还在合宿时的小故事  
*有韩胜宇、崔秉灿出场

浴室play

虽然金宇硕很早就知道宿舍会按公司分配，看到分配表上他和李镇赫并排的名字的时候心里还是不可避免地小小地激动了一下，大眼睛骨碌骨碌转了一圈，唇角勾起好看的弧度。

李镇赫猝不及防地从背后扑过来，熟练地将他抱了个满怀，亲昵地凑到他耳边：“和欧巴分到一个宿舍激不激动？”

余光瞥到了正在朝他们这边来的韩胜宇和崔秉灿，金宇硕踩了他一脚，趁他吃痛挣脱了禁锢：“该激动的是你才对吧？”

“镇赫xi，你还好吗？你的表情看上去……有点诡异？”崔秉灿走近了跟他们打招呼，看见李镇赫表情扭曲地捂着脚，有些担忧地看着他。

一旁的金宇硕挑了挑眉，一脸事不关己地朝李镇赫投了个挑衅的眼神。

“很高兴和你们分到一间宿舍，我和秉灿先去收拾一下。”藏在刘海下面的眼睛早就洞察了一切，韩胜宇揽过崔秉灿的肩，使了点劲把他拖走了。

“诶，你干嘛拉我走？李镇赫看上去好像需要我们的帮助……”崔秉灿一番挣扎，还不死心地回头多看了两眼。

“人家打情骂俏你就别跟着掺和了。”韩胜宇把他好事的头扭过来，一本正经地继续往前走。

“啊？”崔秉灿皱了皱眉，一脸迷惑，什么打情骂俏？大家不都是好兄弟吗？

主题曲的编舞练习起来并不轻松，从练习室回到宿舍时全身就像被水浸过一遍，金宇硕回来的稍晚一些，朝躺在床上的韩胜宇点头示意后便一头扎进了浴室。

紧随其后的李镇赫在门关上的前一秒身手灵活地挤了进去：“宇硕啊，一起吧。” 

“诶？我也来！”崔秉灿作势要冲过去凑个热闹，被韩胜宇一把拽了回去，用眼神示意他不要乱跑，崔秉灿眨了眨眼睛，伸手去撩韩胜宇厚厚的刘海，“胜宇哥，你眼睛不舒服吗？”

浴室的门锁传来了轻微的“咔嗒”声，崔秉灿惋惜地看了眼浴室的方向，拿起平板继续钻研编舞视频去了。

金宇硕前脚刚迈进浴室，就感觉后脚跟进来一只长手长脚的生物，猝不及防地被按在了贴了瓷砖的墙上，眼看着李镇赫锁上了浴室的门。

骨节分明的手此刻正探进他的训练服，顺着他白皙的小腹上划到胸脯，衣服也跟着上滑，暴露在空气中的后背贴上了冰冷的瓷砖，冷得他一个哆嗦，又怕仅有一门之隔的舍友听见浴室里的声音，只好小小声地凶了李镇赫一句，看上去毫无威慑力：“呀！你干什么？”

“一起洗澡啊。”李镇赫唇角勾了勾，平日里乖顺的大型犬显然已经进化成了具有攻击力的狮子，坏心眼地在金宇硕耳边吹气，“不脱衣服怎么洗澡？”

“你……”金宇硕看着他一本正经的胡说八道，手上的动作还不停，扒光了他的衣服又飞快地脱了自己的，冬日里室内的气温还是有些低，暴露在冷空气中的猫咪为了寻找热源钻进了早有预谋的狮子的怀里，爪子伸得长长的，拨开了狮子身后的热水开关。

水汽瞬间将狭小的空间充满了，李镇赫猝不及防地被热水打湿了头发，又气又笑地去吻怀里的小猫。

哗啦的水声掩盖了一切，金宇硕顺理成章地将唇凑了上去，和李镇赫交换了一个缠绵的吻。狮子尖尖的牙齿使了力，猫咪吃痛，想要向后躲，却被扣住了后脑勺，略长的指甲惩罚性地划过他的背，又不敢留下什么痕迹，对于李镇赫来说只是不痛不痒的撒娇。

“嘶——”金宇硕尝到了血腥味，知道嘴一定是被李镇赫咬破了，这回又要怎么解释？睡觉的时候磕到了牙齿？

罪魁祸首毫无自觉，放开他之后又仗着自己的身高优势把他抵在了墙上，以一种极其委屈的表情看他，伸出舌头温柔地舔了舔还留在他唇上的血珠。

“就那么喜欢曹承衍？”

难道是在吃递水那件事的飞醋？金宇硕没忍住笑出了声，挤了点洗发水往他头上涂：“吃醋的我们镇赫真是太可爱了。”

李镇赫顶着一头泡泡冲他鼓了鼓腮帮子，手上帮他打泡沫的动作还是温温柔柔：“欧巴也渴，也要帅气递水。”

金宇硕鞠了一捧水朝他泼了过去，随后冲他做了个自认为sexy的表情：“怎么样，够帅气吧？”

“幼稚！”

嘴上说着幼稚的李镇赫毫不客气地反击，直到金宇硕笑着钻进他怀里说知道错了才罢休。

玩闹归玩闹，李镇赫也没忘记洗澡才是正经事。众所周知，金宇硕洗澡格外仔细，早就洗好的李镇赫站在旁边看得心焦，索性上手帮他。

沾着沐浴露的手这摸摸那摸摸，绕着胸前的小红果打圈，不安分地四处点火。

就知道这家伙没安好心，金宇硕腿有些软，整个人快要挂在李镇赫身上，某处悄悄挺立了起来。李镇赫对他的反应显然很满意，漂亮的手早有预谋地抚了上去，有技巧地帮他纾解，看着他泛了水光的眼睛，有种立刻就把他按在墙上肏的冲动。

金宇硕死咬着牙，生怕呻吟声透过水声传到一门之隔的宿舍里，白浊混着沐浴露的泡沫溅到李镇赫手心里，刚从他体内出来的东西被李镇赫作为润滑从后穴又送回了体内，灵活的手指凭着记忆很快找到了熟悉的一点，只是轻轻顶了顶，他的眼泪就不受控地流了下来。

“既然洗澡要细致，里面也应该好好清洗干净才对。”李镇赫冲他灿烂地笑，仿佛他只是在进行普通的清扫工作，一边得寸进尺地又加了根手指。

只是这样就哭了太没面子了，金宇硕偏过头去，稍微使了点劲给了李镇赫一拳：“李镇赫你真是个混蛋呃啊——”

“混蛋”本人毫无自觉，两下就让金宇硕软了腰，乖乖倒在他怀里喘息。

“宇硕哥，你没事吧？”崔秉灿模糊的声音从门外传来，金宇硕下意识咬住唇，恶狠狠地剜了李镇赫一眼。

“我没事，刚刚差点儿——”李镇赫趁他不备，一只手捉住他的双手，抽出手指换了自己肏了进去，金宇硕一句话还没说完，硬生生地停在了半截，李镇赫眼神示意他继续说下去，身下却开始动作，一下比一下深地朝温热的深处探去，金宇硕的声音带了点儿哭腔，被水声完美过滤遮掩，“差点儿……滑倒……”

猫咪的手扯上狮子的头发，眼睛和脸都红红的，嘴唇刚刚被李镇赫咬破了，显得可怜万分，矛盾的特质完美地融合在了一起，让人想要保护又想要欺负，却伶牙俐齿不肯饶人：“呀！李镇赫！信不信我把你的头发都拔光……”

李镇赫给猫咪顺了顺毛，尖尖的牙齿咬了咬他胸前的小红果。

“呜……安对……”猫咪的气焰消了下去，闪着水光的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着李镇赫。

对于这样的眼神李镇赫向来抵抗力为零，顾及到第二天的练习，没怎么使劲折腾他，两人一起到达了顶点。金宇硕的皮肤到底是敏感，只做了一次后穴就有点红肿，李镇赫的精液一小股一小股地从里面流出来，看上去让人更想犯罪。

也不知道猫咪到底是不自觉的诱人的本性还是早有预谋的勾引，金宇硕朝他的方向又凑近了些，声音柔软得要滴出水：“里面射得太深了，镇赫xi能帮我清理一下吗？”

李镇赫明智地捂住了他的嘴，闭着眼睛摒住呼吸帮他清洗干净才敢继续呼吸。

“我又不是鳗鱼，摒住呼吸干嘛？”金宇硕觉得他这个样子好笑得很，掰过他的头给了他一个啵啵。

李镇赫捂着被亲的地方红了脸，仿佛刚刚才干过坏事的人不是他：“你可比鳗鱼可怕多了。” 

照例是宿舍的夜聊时间。

崔秉灿不知道突然想到了什么，一下子从床上坐了起来：“过几天我们去逛街的时候买个防滑垫吧，刚刚宇硕哥洗澡的差点摔倒。”

本来迷迷糊糊趴在床上的金宇硕突然睁大了眼睛，推了推鼻梁上的镜架，耳朵有些发烫。

另一边的李镇赫咬着雪宝睡衣的袖子笑得浑身颤抖：“我也觉得该买一个。”

END.


End file.
